Valentine's Day
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: It's that loving holiday for the Akatsuki and what happens? Last minute shopping, the usual drama, but at least it gets resolved with love. Rated M: for language and implied sex


The four men were walking through the market, trying to find at least one suitable gift for the girls today.

"You just HAD to fucking wait until today didn't you?"

Kakuzu snarled, "I've been too preoccupied with all that damn paperwork to notice the date idiot! What's your excuse?"

Hidan snorted, "I'm fucking broke!"

Itachi smirked, "I told you to spend your money wisely last week." "Fuck off." Kisame nodded, "True, but I feel guilty not thinking of my kitten sooner."

The raven patted his arm, "I'm to blame as well Kisame. We were on that mission far longer than anticipated so it couldn't be helped."

"Better late than never I suppose." Hidan scowled, "Yeah but we better fucking hurry up! Tobi and blondie can't keep them two occupied forever."

Kakuzu growled, "It's Madara I'm more concerned about. He's been flirting with Olivia all morning."

The shark sighed, ignoring the miser, "I wish I knew what to get kitten?" "Just get her a fucking teddy bear." "Why would she need one when she has me?"

Itachi chuckled, "The same can be said for Kakuzu. He _is_ her grouchy bear." The miser rolled his eyes, "Very funny Itachi. Besides, I'm not wasting my money on stuffed animals; they're nothing but dust collectors."

"This is SO fucking hard! She expects us to be romantic and yet without sex this time!? What's with that?"

Itachi smiled, "She just wants you two to do something different to show your affection, that's all. The same can be said for Lexy since she's been hinting it, even though this is her first Valentine's Day with us."

"Enough jabbering and focus. We need to get this done."

* * *

*They were all having a good day so far since it was Valentine's Day, even Madara.

Zetsu surprised Tobi with a lovely picnic for two in his greenhouse, the tropical/floral side he recently added.

Sasori and Deidara had already gone to the lake, just in each other's company and to exchange gifts before they made love.

As for Madara, he just had to flirt with Olivia whilst ignoring the disapproving looks from Lexy since she was miffed as it was anyway, as was the woman.

Then it was Tobi's and Deidara's turn to attempt to cheer them up, but not much. The girls were just sad that the one's they really wanted to be with wasn't there or even wished them a happy Valentine's Day this morning.

Sighing Olivia was about to go to her room when they returned.

Itachi instantly gave Lexy a small kiss on the lips, thus making her blush and get flustered before handing her a box of candy quoting:

"Hearts and candy can never be as sweet as my feelings for you."

The teen went all teary eyed, mumbling under her breath how romantic that was and hugged him around the neck tightly before regaining her composure.

* * *

Hidan took that moment to give his woman a quick hug with a slight blush before handing her some hand-picked daffodils muttering, "Happy Valentine's Day babe."

She smiled, "Thank you Hidan, I love them."

The priest grinned because he thought she was going to hate them at first but it turned out she didn't; but that smile quickly went away when Kisame ruffled Lexy's hair and whipped out a large bouquet of roses, "Be my Valentine kitten?"

The teen squealed and attacked him with a crushing hug around the middle, "YES!"

Hidan scowled and snapped, "YOU FUCKING SHOW OFF!"

Olivia frowned sadly, knowing why Hidan must've felt bad but kissed him like mad, easily making him get over his temper for a moment to focus on the soft pair of lips on his.

Olivia murmured, "It's the thought that counts Hidan. I'm just glad you were thinking of me." "I know but it still pisses me the fuck off."

Admitting defeat, she let her lover go outside to cool off when Kakuzu stroked her hair affectionately and handed her a small box whispering, "For my angel."

Blushing she opened it and awed. It was a clamp for her hair with a pink carnation flower and white leaves protruding from underneath it; almost resembling wings instead.

"It's beautiful Kakuzu~" She handed it to him as he pinned back the part of her hair that kept hanging in her face. "Perfect."

Hugging him tightly around the middle and kissing her lover she smirked, "You just got me this because you got tired of my hair right?" "You know me too well."

* * *

*The rest of the day went by smoothly after that, even when Hidan finally calmed down, but the main question was…what would the girls give them?

Olivia was in the kitchen making valentine cupcakes; Lexy made sure no one saw her when she went it there, keeping everyone out until Tobi made his move to try and sneak one, which they knew he would. He wouldn't blow her cover.

Lexy inwardly laughing her ass off and dying to see their reactions with her friend's plan.

Sure enough, when the woman was almost finished decorating them Tobi got up and went in there, but stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway blushing like mad.

"AWWWW!"

Everyone jumped as the boy leaped inside giggling like mad, but no one thought anything about it and figured he thought the dessert was decorated cutely or something.

Another a few minutes went by in silence, aside from the hushed voices in the kitchen, Deidara decided to go.

He had the same reaction but only muttered, "Wow un!"

Zetsu instantly followed suit but he actually fell backwards against the wall holding his nose as Tobi rushed to his side with a damp cloth, "Is Zetsu ok?"

Now _that_ got Kakuzu's attention and headed in there, his body burning with lust from the sight of his lover.

* * *

She was wearing nothing but a pink apron that barely covered her plump breasts (no bra), frilly matching panties, a white lace garter belt holding up the white stockings, fluffy boudoir mules (small heeled slippers), and shiny gloss on her lips along with the hair clamp he just got her.

She giggled at his reaction, licking her finger of the icing before asking, "Hungry Kuzu~?"

He hummed and was oblivious to the others around him, unzipping his cloak before quickly snatching his lover into his strong arms and wrapping the cloak around the small frame to hide her from anymore prying eyes.

Rushing off to his room with her in tow he grumbled, "So much for nothing sexual."

Hidan gawked when he saw them two pass and went after them, "Hey? What's fucking going on old man?" "Nothing!"

"Don't tell me fucking nothing….hey….what the fuck! Open this fucking door!" "Go away! I'm enjoying my Valentine!" "LIKE FUCK YOU ARE WITHOUT ME!"

The priest managed to unlock the door without breaking it this time and hollered in delight when he burst inside, "BABY!"

Lexy couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, doubling over on the couch as Kisame was in the same state.

Tobi was just as bad, still fanning his lover and enticing him with a cupcake under his nose to get him to recuperate faster.

Deidara came out munching on a cupcake with a smirk, "Well that was a nice sight, too bad you missed it Danna un." "Please, I don't miss anything around here."

"Oh right, cameras un."

* * *

The teen left quietly, saying she had to go the bathroom, so she could put her own plan into action now.

After a few minutes of dressing up she blushed at her own appearance in the mirror. _I don't even look like myself but they better like it._

Itachi sighed as they waited and murmured softly, "She sure is taking a while."

Right on cue she called to them in a melodious playful tone, "Itachi~ Kisame~?"

Both curious to why she was speaking like that they did answer, but when she came around the corner they about passed out from how gorgeous and hot she looked.

Kisame had an instant nosebleed whereas Itachi looked like he was fighting one, his face almost completely pink.

The teen was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a fitted, dark red, extremely low-cut halter top dress with a slit all the way up to her upper thigh, matching lipstick that made her lips look even more luscious and heels.

She mused with a pout, "How do I look?"

Kisame was at a loss for words, still wiping his nose, but Itachi murmured, "Words can't begin to describe how lovely you are."

Clasping her hands behind her back she swayed her hips as she walked towards their room, batting her eyelashes cutely, "Coming?"

She didn't even make it to the door when they ran after her, practically devouring the brunette in the hallway before actually making it to the room.

All in all, this Valentine's Day was the best one yet.

_End._

_I know this is a day late and there's no lemon but I still hope you readers enjoyed this story and will review all the same._

_Happy Valentine's Day._


End file.
